1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for controlling the generation of timing signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of circuits for generating timing signals have been proposed. These signals have routinely been used as clock signals for synchronizing communications, storing, processing and coordinating the display of data, and performing numerous system management functions. Timing signals have also been used in asynchronous applications to control transistor switching in circuits that include, for example, signal-level converters, power converters, frequency generators, bias control circuits, as well as others.
In order to satisfy the performance requirements of many modern-day applications, it would be desirable to generate custom timing signals and more particularly ones having positive and negative edges which are independently controlled relative to one another. Signals of this type would improve the accuracy and efficiency of their host systems and thus would be regarded as highly desirable. Conventional circuits do not generate timing signals in this manner and therefore have proven to be a liability in many circuit designs.